Owen Kiskaddon
The Kingfountain Series follows Owen Kiskaddon as he grows to be the most influential man in the kingdom of Ceredigion. Appearance While his age changes throughout the series of the books he is first described as an eight year old boy with brown eyes and hair with a small white patch. It is revealed the white patch is a result of Ankarette's magic when he was stillborn. He is described as not entirely well, with unhealthy lungs which produce breathing difficulty when running around, which improves part way through the first book as a result of Ankarette's administrations. Background Owen is first introduced as the youngest of the Kiskaddon siblings that reside at Tatton Hall. After the battle of Ambion Hill the Duke of North Cumbria Steiv Horwath is dispatched to return Lord Kiskaddon to Tatton Hall and to return with a hostage since the previous (Owen's eldest brother Jorganon) was sent over the falls to his death for his father's traitorous actions. Plot The first book, The Queen's Poisoner, begins when Owen is a child of eight years old. His family chose to fight on the wrong side of the civil war that was ravishing Ceredigion, so Owen was taken hostage by the dreaded king to ensure that his family didn't try anything rash before their trial. Through the help of a poisoner named Ankarette Tryneowy, he escapes a traitor's death and gains the king's favor by tricking the king into thinking that he has the gift of foresight; a valuable tool for a king to have in his disposition. The second book takes place when Owen is barely 17 years old and steadily on the rise to power. The king begins to trust Owen, and sends him and his best friend Evie to quell the rebellion starting by a man claiming to be the king's nephew, and the rightful heir to the throne. This journey sends them to Atabyrion, King Iago's lands. Although Owen and Evie ultimately fail their mission to get rid of the pretender, the king's trust in Owen grow so much that he assigns him Head of the Espion: his spy agency. Unfortunately, the king uses Evie as a pawn in his game and orders her to marry Iago to secure an alliance and stop the rebellion. This tears Owen apart as he is desperately in love with Evie himself. The third book is set when Owen is 24. After Evie was taken from him, he became a sarcastic man with a sharp tongue. The king sends him on a mission to start a war with Brythonica to gain the prosperous land. Owen rudely asks for the queen's hand in marriage, fully expecting her to take offense and attack him, but instead she accepts his awful proposal. It is later learned that the queen, Lady Sinia, is a very powerful water sprite, also known as the Lady of the Fountain. Owen falls in love with her, and ultimately decides to betray his corrupt king. The prophesy of the Dreadful Deadman is fulfilled thanks to Owen, and the king falls. The Dreadful Deadman, an eight year old boy named Andrew takes the throne and saves the people from the flood that was going to bury the country unless the rightful heir was restored to the throne. pl:Owen Kiskaddon Category:Characters Category:Fountain Blessed